1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a conductive powder applying device and a conductive powder applying method, and more particularly, to a conductive powder applying device and a conductive powder applying method for applying a conductive powder to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a method named Super Juffit developed by Showa Denko K.K. has been put to practical use as a method of mounting chip components and so forth on a substrate. This Super Juffit method includes a step of forming an adhesive film on a surface of a copper circuit pattern formed on a substrate, a step of applying a solder powder, which is a conductive powder, on the adhesive film, and a step of melting the solder powder by performing a reflow process. Through these steps, a solder film is formed on the surface of the copper circuit pattern on the substrate.
The above-described Super Juffit method has an advantage of a high pattern precision appropriate for a fine pitch layout, also an advantage of an easy regulation of a thickness of the solder film by varying a particle size of the solder powder, and further, an advantage of a uniform thickness of the solder film. Thus, the Super Juffit method is a technology that enables a further integration of a semiconductor integrated circuit (LSI) and so forth.
In the above-described Super Juffit method, the solder powder needs to be applied on the adhesive film appropriately. For example, in order to make the thickness of the solder film uniform, the solder powder needs to be applied on a surface of the adhesive film with no space being left thereon. Additionally, since the solder powder tends to be wasted by dispersing in the air, the solder powder needs to be used efficiently. Further, the solder powder needs to be prevented from damaging the substrate.